Bioethics can be defined as the systematic study of the social and ethical implications of practices or developments in the fields of biology and medicine. As this definition suggests, the subject-matter of Bioethics is drawn from a broad spectrum of disciplines, including the natural sciences (biology, medicine), the social sciences (social implications), and the humanities (ethical implications). Sample bioethical issues which are currently receiving widespread attention from both the general public and the medical profession are human experimentation, genetic intervention, behavior control, and euthanasia. The primary aim of this project is to develop a mechanism for bibliographic control of the rapidly-expanding literature in the field of Bioethics. In fulfillment of this aim, three major products will be generated: (1) an index language appropriate to the field of Bioethics; (2) a series of publications: three comprehensive annual bibliographies of English-language documents relevant to the field of Bioethics; and (3) an information-retrieval system capable of providing immediate subject-access to the literature of Bioethics. During the first year of the project, the staff has developed an index language for the field of Bioethics and has completed work on Volume I of the Bibliography of Bioethics, which will be published in June 1975 by Gale Research Company of Detroit.